Legacy of the Dragon Balls
by Dellboi
Summary: It's been 200 years since the events of DBZ. Two normal kids living in West City discover an old house, and inside it secrets that have been hidden for years. The question is, what will they do with these secrets? Note: GT did not happen in this story.


It was a normal drizzly day in West City, and I was sitting in class, bored as hell. My best friend, Dell looked the same. He was scribbling away mindlessly. Ms. Peach quietly asked Dell to pay attention. I figured I should do the same. Mrs. Peach had big… blue eyes (gotcha!), and long blonde hair. She was talking about how Mark Satan, who had been a worldwide legend for the last hundred years, had recently been proved a fraud. A recently discovered TV report from around 200 years ago shows a fighter wearing orange, who could change his hair from black to blond, dubbed the golden fighter, and his presumed son wearing purple, dubbed the golden boy, were actually the ones who beat the green monster known as Cell. I didn't care much for this, but Dell seemed slightly upset. He looked up to Mr. Satan to some degree. After that history lesson, Ms. Peach asked for our permission slips for the field trip to Mount Paozu, which had been rather desolate until recently, when a small town as built. We would be spending a week there… Joy(sarcasm goes here).

Dell came to my house that night for a sleepover, and brought a rather large bag as the trip was the next day. It was fun, but we were tired as hell the next day as we had stayed up all night playing Super Smash Bros. The next day we hastily threw on some fresh clothes, ran outside with our large bags, and threw down some capsules and out popped some bikes. Capsule Corp still remained a family business, even since the beginning, currently under the ownership of Boxer Briefs and his son Long John. As we quickly cycled towards the school, we saw that everyone was already boarding the coach. Ms. Peach called to us to hurry up, so we hastily capsulized our bikes and hopped on. We both took a seat and pulled out our 4DS's for a few games of Mario Kart. After a while, a began to think about the mysterious golden warrior, and is story, but quickly snapped back to reality as I heard my name.

"Caleb, help me with this damn Mario level" Dell said looking down at his 4DS. Caleb Thompson. That's my name. All round average guy. Got friends, got a few enemies. Dell's roughly the same. I had long curly brown hair. I wore below the knee denim shorts, and a shirt which usually had some sort of obscure anime or game reference on it. Dell wore baggy jeans, and a black shirt. He had very dark brown eyes, and short black hair. The coach trip surprisingly only took around fifteen minutes. As we got off, looked to the sky and there was mist and mountains as far as the eye could see. We were introduced to a tour guide who showed us around the town. There was nothing special really. Just a hotel, a fish market, and a few houses. After an hour-long boring lecture by Ms. Peach, we were allowed to explore on our own. Dell ran to the nearest mountain and began climbing. I jogged over and began climbing too.

"So where are we going?" I called to him.

"I dunno, just somewhere other than here." he mumbled back.

At the top, we started walking, pointing out funny looking rock formations to pass the time. We walked for what seemed like hours, but turned out only to be twenty minutes when I checked the time. It was then that we came across a house. Dell walked over curiously. After looking around for a while he knocked on the door.

"Was that I good idea" I said cautiously

"Probably not" He replied. After waiting for a good minute we got no reply. Dell touched the handle and the door seemed to open by itself.

"Looks like no-one's been living here for ages" he said, heading inside, with me behind him.

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered, looking at the broken hinge at the top of the door. We looked around. I noticed knives, forks and chopsticks littered around the house. I was just about to suggest leaving when Dell called me upstairs. I walked up suspiciously, wondering what might be awaiting me. Dell pointed to a picture hanging on the wall.

"This looks familiar, but I don't know where it's from" The picture showed a muscular man in an orange gi, with a smiling black haired woman holding a baby.

"It's him" I said staring intently at the picture

"Who?" Replied Dell

"The golden fighter" I replied in a shocked voice.


End file.
